Barco de papel
by Pandirafa
Summary: Lo primero que Bakugo ve al despertar, es algo que nadie le iba a creer, una cola, una cola de sirena... ¿o de tritón?


One-shot que participa en la actividad del grupo 'Zona Hero'. Tercer día, híbridos.

* * *

El mar cuenta una vieja historia, en donde su princesa se enamora perdidamente de un humano y deseando estar a su lado, le pide a una vieja bruja que le ayude a convertirse en humana. Ella, entregando su voz como pago, fue capaz de dejar su cola atrás y salir a la superficie, pero el final de la historia nunca fue dulce ni amargo. La princesa nunca volvió al océano, pero tampoco se quedó en la tierra. Al verse incapaz de estar con su amado, simplemente desapareció. Las estrellas cantan que la sirena se hizo parte del viento, el sol susurra que sí pudo regresar al mar, sus hermanas dijeron que nunca la volvieron a ver y la espuma comenta que igual en algo similar a su ser se pudo transformar. Aquella leyenda es rumoreada entre sirenas y tritones, comentando que el lamento de su alma en pena lanzó una maldición a su gente.

 _«Si de un humano te enamoras y tu identidad quieres revelar, tu cola perderás y en espuma te convertirás.»_

Curioso ante las habladurías, ante lo que el mundo puede dar, sube a la superficie. Admira el cielo cambiar de color, a las nubes marchar y las estrellas brillar, se ríe y maravilla con el exterior. Con las nubes que poco a poco escondían la luz. Su abuela una vez le contó sobre los humanos y sus _barcos,_ aquellas naves extrañas que usaban para desplazarse por grandes distancias en el agua, pero esa fue la primera vez que vio una. Intenta pasar desapercibido, esconderse y regresar a casa, pero aquellos gritos de alegría le llaman… le tientan a ir _más allá_ de lo que **debería.**

Alcanza a ver a un hombre, la tenue luz existente provocaba que sus ojos rojos se volvieran más intensos de lo que parecían ser. La oscuridad le camufla, le permite acercarse lo más que puede y admirar sus facciones, admirarlo a él y a sus suspiros. La luna y las estrellas se han ido, el hombre también. Y junto a él su corazón.

Las olas le informan que es hora de volver, con pesar, debe de alejarse. Sintiendo su pecho oprimirse en el proceso. Desconoce el motivo, lo único que tiene claro es que… quiere regresar. Casi ha llegado al fondo del mar, un poco más y volvería a casa… ¿entonces por qué está nadando desesperadamente hacia la superficie? No lo entiende, pero sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Necesita asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

Que **él** esté bien.

Y cuando está a punto de llegar a la superficie, es capaz de divisarlo hundiéndose, siendo tragado por su hogar. Por el mar. Temeroso de que sea tarde, lo toma entre sus brazos, y lo lleva al exterior. Las olas expresan su molestia, el por qué sigue siendo un misterio, y él pide clemencia. Pide una oportunidad. Pide que el joven pueda vivir _y el mar le concede el deseo._ Le muestran el camino que debe seguir, advirtiendo que no habría marcha atrás, debería atenerse a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Piensa en su padre, piensa en sus hermanas y luego piensa en _él._

También tendría un lugar al cual regresar, personas que le extrañaran… definitivamente, no hay marcha atrás.

Llegan a la orilla de playa, y él debe dejarlo tendido en la arena. La impotencia llega al ver su pálido rostro, el miedo le invade, debe asegurarse de que todo está bien. Su corazón late, le grita que todavía puede luchar, y puede sentir que el suyo vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Sus manos acarician las mejillas ajenas, deleitándose con la belleza del joven, con la suavidad que sus dedos sentían en sus labios.

No podía pensar con claridad, en especial cuando lo ve removerse en su lugar, aquella era la señal… era momento de marcharse. Sin embargo, llega a hacer lo impensable, le besa con suavidad ante de regresar al mar.

Lo primero que Bakugo ve al despertar, es algo que nadie le iba a creer, una cola. Una cola de sirena… ¿o tritón? La noche anterior estaba seguro de haber visto a _chico_ en el agua, pero la oscuridad y su propia mente le hicieron creer que no era más que una ilusión, pero esto es diferente. Es la realidad. Sus labios todavía son capaces de percibir la suavidad de los ajenos.

Quiso gritar.

Pero la voz no quería salir.

Para cuando es capaz de balbucear… sabe, _siente,_ que es demasiado tarde. Escucha alboroto cerca de él, percibe a varias doncellas acudiendo a su _rescate._ Y lo alejan del mar, de él, de lo que fuera su destino. Alguien le llama sin palabras, el viento se lo informa.

Y no puede entender el por qué.

El cielo le dice cuántos días han pasado, y las doncellas revelan que está más lejos de su destino original, la tormenta arrasó con el barco, con todo… menos con él. Si fue el destino, si fue un milagro… o un ser del mar… no le importa. No le interesa. Lo único que tiene claro, es que le está llamando. Y necesita acudir con él.

Desesperadamente.

Casi la misma con la que sintió que unos brazos lo sacaban del mar.

Día tras día, durante el tiempo que estuvo en aquel pueblo, fue a la orilla en donde fue encontrado teniendo la esperanza que volvería, por él, o por algo más, ni él mismo lo sabe o entiende. La curiosidad no es la razón, es algo más profundo, como si el mar hubiera hecho un pacto silencioso con su alma, con su mente. Pero el tiempo pasa y las oportunidades se agotan, era momento de partir y antes de marcharse dejó un barco de papel sobre una roca en la playa. La nave que lo llevaría a su destino se iría pronto y él tenía responsabilidades que atender. Sus pasos le alejan del destino, del llamado y del mar, pero al o lejos es capaz de escuchar algo entrar y salir del agua.

El barco ha desaparecido.

Y aunque tiene una sonrisa en labios…

sabe que sus oportunidades de encontrarse también se deshicieron…

como el barco de papel que entró en el mar.


End file.
